


you promised us an eternity

by Just_emu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Funerals, Grieving, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Dadschlatt and Tubbo, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Mentioned SBI - Freeform, Murder, Ok so i had a sad thought and you all have to deal with it, We hate canon dream in this household, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur and Schlatt are revived, background Skeppy/BadBoyHalo, background time traveler karl, i maybe cried while writing this, i wrote this while listening to as the world caves in, so you already know this is going to be bad, what is WRONG with me?, you'll never know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_emu/pseuds/Just_emu
Summary: Sapnap's husbands are kidnapped and decisions are made.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a super sad karlnapity fic and i have writer's block on my other fic so...
> 
> here we are.
> 
> yay.
> 
> I wrote this while on the side effects of my medicine and watching Karl and Sapnap's streams, so this could be either really good or really terrible and im too crazy to notice.
> 
> Anyways, there will be graphic violence and death, so don't go into this without reading the tags.  
> Enjoy the best you can, i suppose!

The first thing Sapnap noticed when he walked into his home was the smell. A coppery odor hung in the air, filling his nostrils with its metallic scent. He moved a sleeve to cover his nose as he walked into the house. 

"Guys, what's that smell? It smells awful!" Sapnap called, waiting for his husbands to respond.

But the response never came.

"Guys?" Sapnap called again. "Karl? Alex? Where are you?" The silence that greeted him was deafening. He could feel the fear starting to form in his stomach.

"Karl? Alex? Please tell me where you are!" Panic was tinging his voice, growing with every word he spoke. He moved through the house, looking through every room he came across and finding them all empty. Finally, he went up into their bedroom and the smell got overpowering. He stepped into the room and his blood went cold. 

The room has splattered with blood.

The bottoms of the dark blue curtains that Alex picked out because they matched his jacket, the blankets that covered their bed, Karl's hoodies that he left on the floor. All of them were partially soaked in blood. As if in a trance, Sapnap cautiously stepped through the room, carefully avoiding the puddles of blood. _What's going on? Who did this? Where are my husbands? Should I call someone? Who would I call?_ Sapnap's mind was running at a million miles per hour, trying to understand his situation. He wondered what his lovers would do in this situations. Quackity was always so much more clever than he was. Karl was cool in the face of danger. They would handle this so much better than Sapnap could. He was hopeless, He was dumb, He-

_Sappy, never think that!_ A stern voice echoed in his head. Sapnap knew that voice as well as his own. Karl. _You are amazing, Sappy! You just need to calm down for a second. You can find us. Right, Alex?_

_Well duh. Sap, just think for a second. Look around. Find us._ Quackity's voice said _._

_"_ Anything for you two. I'll find you. No matter how long it takes." Sapnap said aloud, then stood up to investigate the room further.

* * *

After about an hour of searching, Sapnap couldn't find anything.

He had searched through their entire house, overturning every couch cushion and pillow. Exhausted and stressed, he went back into their room. There wasn't any way he could sleep, not without his husbands next to him, but he could at least lay down. Shedding his armor, he sat facing the wall across from him with unfocused eyes. How, in the time he was gone, was his home destroyed and his lovers god knows where. The only clue Sapnap had about his husbands was that they hadn't gone willingly, judging by the knocked over objects and the blood. They must have been taken by something...

Or someone. 

He thought was horrible to imagine, but logic pointed to someone breaking into his house and kidnapping his spouses. For what reason, Sapnap didn't know. The real question was who. He thought about everyone in the server. George would never. Sapnap had known him long enough to know he wouldn't. He cared for Karl and Alex almost as much as Sapnap did. Wilbur and Schlatt were revived but seemed to mind their own business. Wilbur had calmed down after his revival and mainly stayed with his family of Tommy, Philza, and Techno up north. Jshlatt and Tubbo lived in Snowchester. Ranboo was too kind to ever do something like this and was going through his own personal struggles. Sapnap couldn't think of any reason it'd be anyone else in the server, as the worst he'd ever done to anyone was kill their pets. He didn't even know some of the people here very well, so why would they kidnap Karl and Alex. So who else could it be? Sapnap stood up to pace, but felt a small crunch under his feet. He looked down and saw it was a piece of paper with small writing on it. He picked it up and started to read. 

_Dear Sapnap,_

_I hope this finds you in good health. I wouldn't want you to be too distraught over your missing husbands. I can assure you they are fine._

_For now._

_I wish for you to join me, Sap. I think you would be a valuable asset and assistant to my efforts of...getting rid of certain people on the server. For the greater good, of course. Minor lives spared for the better of the server. I know we aren't on the best terms anymore, Sap. You didn't even invite me to your wedding, which sort of hurt. So of course I had to ensure you would come to me and hear me out. Sadly, the only way I could do this was to take something important to you. What better than the people you love most?_

_I look forward to seeing you soon. Go to the community house at 12 o'clock tonight. Bring no one and nothing with you. If you do...lets just say your husbands won't fair too well._

Sapnap was shaking with rage. Whoever this was, who gave them the right to take the people most important to him? They must have balls, as Sapnap had a reputation for being the adopted child of a demon and a blaze hybrid who burst into flames when angry. He scanned down the note, looking for a name. He found it written at the bottom and his mouth fell open. 

_Until we speak again,_

_Dream_


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Hey sorry guys for not posting recently!!! I was talking with my friend who helps me out with this and I decided I'm going to finish writing this ficthen post it once its done. I swear I have no intention of abandoning this fix, I just need to think and write for a bit. I'm working super hard to try and get this out to you guys as soon as I can with my schedule. Thank you for the consideration!!!!

-Emu

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who read my other fic, uuuuuuuuu sorry? I'm not discontinuing the other one. I still have a ton of plans for it, but i have writer's block and i'm talking to my other friends who write to try and figure out how to continue. This fic will be short and I'll try and upload tomorrow.
> 
> Totally unrelated, but check out Chaotic_Neutral. They're super nice and their writing is awesome. Their beta Lark is awesome too. Please read all we've been through by Chaotic_Neutral. It's amazing.
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
